lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Games (song)
|DS = |album = Born to Die |previous = "Blue Jeans" |next = "Diet Mountain Dew" }} "Video Games" is a song written by Lana Del Rey and Justin Parker and produced by Robopop in 2011. Taken from Lana's first major-label album Born to Die, the song served as the album's first single worldwide and is credited for the launch of Lana's international success. Writing and inspiration The song was written by Lana and Justin Parker in the same sessions as Blue Jeans. It was written about K, and how Lana watched him play video games. She has stated that it is a statement about her putting her musical career on hold for him. When creating the song, Lana had no original plans for it being released as a single, as she assumed it would struggle to gain traction. Composition Musically, Video Games is an down-tempo ballad song with highly orchestrated instrumentation. It is composed in the key of F♯ minor, and is in common time with a tempo of around 60 beats per minute. Instrumentally, the song features pizzicato strings, swathing strings, harps, and violins. The song lacks any major percussion instruments, but does feature minor thumping in the latter half. Lana's vocals range from E3 to A4, and the song showcases Lana using a lower vocal range than she had previously. The crescendos, as well as feathery backing vocals create a subdued and haunting atmosphere that was praised by critics. Reference in popular culture *The song was used in an episode of the CW show, Ringer, "If You Ever Want a French Lesson...". It is often highlighted as a proponent to the launch of Lana's career. *A remixed version of the song in the 666 Park Avenue episode "The Dead Don't Stay Dead."' Cross-references *In National Anthem, Lana sings "take your body downtown", similar to the first verse of Video Games, where she sings "take that body downtown". *Certain lyrics from the song were originally recorded in an unreleased song by Lana in 2010, Is It Wrong. *The song is part of the K trilogy. Official versions *Album version 4:42 *Remastered version 4:41 *Radio edit 4:01 *Demo version 3:55 *Video version 4:46 Remixes *Club Clique For The Bad Girls Remix 5:00 *Helium Robots Remix 4:52 *Jakwob & Etherwood Remix 3:43 *Jamie Woon Remix 5:14 *Joy Orbison Remix 5:00 *Larry "Mr. Fingers" Heard Remix 9:01 *Larry "Mr. Fingers" Heard Edit 9:00 *Omid 16B Remix 5:14 *Omid 16B Radio Edit 4:07 *Omid 16B Instrumental Mix 5:08 *Omid 16B Instrumental Reprise 2:35 *We Don't Belong In Pancha Remix 5:20 *White Lies C-Mix 7:34 Commercial release Physical releases United Kingdom (45RPM) United States (INTR-12733-2) United States (INTR-12736-7) (45RPM) Digital releases Music video Original version featuring removed clips. Background After recording videos for all of the tracks from Lana Del Ray A.K.A. Lizzy Grant in the same style, Lana continued by recording this one and interlacing clips of her with old films, cartoons, paparazzi footage, and nature clips to create the video. The original video, released in July of 2011, was removed and reformatted using some new clips once Lana was signed to Stranger, due to copyright problems. Description The video shows Lana, with her hair in a similar style to that of Jackie Kennedy, wearing a white top and a yellow & black shirt, and shows her with various colorizations added to her shots. The clips in the video show San Francisco, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, amongst others, as well as specific shots of the Chateau Marmont and various billboards around L.A. A prominent scene featured throughout the video is that of an intoxicated Paz De La Huerta, an actress, stumbling. Many scenes of a man and woman on a moped, dancing, kissing, and jumping in a pool are a main focus of the video. The original video also included many shots of cartoons and orchestras, but these were removed in the final edition. Look #1 LANA_DEL_REY-VIDEO_GAMES_042.jpg LANA_DEL_REY-VIDEO_GAMES_289.jpg Look #2 LANA_DEL_REY-VIDEO_GAMES_076.jpg LANA_DEL_REY-VIDEO_GAMES_345.jpg LANA_DEL_REY-VIDEO_GAMES_220.jpg LANA_DEL_REY-VIDEO_GAMES_432.jpg LANA_DEL_REY-VIDEO_GAMES_462.jpg Lyrics Album version Demo version Category:Born to Die songs Category:Born to Die singles Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Born to Die videos Category:Songs Category:Music videos